


[podfic] Songs for the Seven

by esanabridges



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esanabridges/pseuds/esanabridges
Summary: Podfic of "Songs for the Seven" by openmouthwideeye:It's Brienne's first Long Night since she lost her mentor, and she's working hard to carry on their traditions. Things might go according to plan if she could just lose Jaime Lannister. Holiday traditions should not be this complicated.





	[podfic] Songs for the Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Songs for the Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960611) by [openmouthwideeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openmouthwideeye/pseuds/openmouthwideeye). 



> I always loved this fic, and since I'm trying to do one fanfic a month for 2018, this shall be my almost-late attempt for March. Please enjoy, and go read the original! It's amazing.

Listen [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KM93a6Q3Mfk6Z7pEtNB4RQZ-atW3AsyH/view)


End file.
